Porque sí
by nedia
Summary: Rose y Sious!Porque pensar mal de él lo llevaba haciendo desde hacía años; pero empezar a pensar bien, era algo abrumador, frustrante y chocante para ella.


Primero y antes de nada: Siento si no he continuado aún el fic "que no te soporto"

**Primero y antes de nada: Siento si no he continuado aún el fic "que no te soporto". El siguiente capitulo está medio escrito pero a mis musas no les apetece trabajar en esa historia….lo siento de veras; pero quiero que esté bien escrito y para escribir sin ganas esa historia prefiero dejarla para más adelante.**

**Aquí tenéis una pequeña historia; también de esta parejita. Este fic es cortito y no está tampoco muy logrado pero quiero daros una pequeña recompensa ¿vale?**

**Por último deciros que aquí tenéis "Porque sí". Disfrutadlo.**

No hay forma de explicarlo. No se puede explicar algo que no tiene lógica.

Simplemente es….porque sí. Esa respuesta que ella tanto odia.

Para ella siempre ha sido "sota, caballo, rey"; es decir, algo ocurre por otro algo. Una explicación. Aunque sea mínima.

Y sin embargo, para lo que está ocurriendo en esos momentos no hay ninguna.

_Se muerde el labio, con frustración._

Puede pasar por alto que piense que es guapo. Porque es jodidamente guapo. Pero tiene una explicación. Sus facciones son marcadas; su espalda es ancha, su flequillo rubio cae con elegancia sobre sus hermosos ojos color canela y su sonrisa es embriagadora.

Cada uno tiene sus propios gustos; pero casi nadie podría negar que sea atractivo.

_Ella podía; hasta hace poco._

Admite que es muy buen estudiante, porque sus notas así lo demuestran.

Admite que es buen jugador de quidditch, porque ella entiende de ese deporte y reconoce a un buen jugador cuando lo tiene delante. Es rápido con la escoba y sus movimientos como bateador son fantásticos. Tiene puntería.

Ha terminado por reconocer que es inteligente; porque sino, no tendría explicaciones para otras muchas cosas, y eso ya sería el colmo.

Con no saber porque le ocurre eso ahora es más que suficiente.

_Cruza el entrecejo, dispuesta a aguantar un poco más; luchar hasta el final._

No tuvo más remedio que soportar que a su primo le cayera bien; y tuvo que hacerse a la idea desde el principio que se habían vuelto amigos. También podía encontrar una respuesta a eso.

Su primo había quedado en Slytherin y él también pertenecía a esa casa. Y desde el primer momento se pudo apreciar la "ayuda para adaptarse" que él le ofrecía a Albus. Y la ayuda siempre se agradece.

Y ella siente un cariño infinito a su primo; y si alguien ayuda a Albus, ella también lo agradece.

_No poder separarse de su primo podría ser una explicación._

Tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que su apellido no le convertía en un auténtico monstruo; como ella siempre había pensado. La explicación es sencilla; bastaba ver la ayuda que él ofrecía siempre que se lo pidieran sus compañeros de casa. Bastaba saber que ponía freno a las peleas injustas; aunque no consiguiera nada con ello. Algo "raro" para alguien que llevara su apellido detrás.

Y tampoco le convertía en un cobarde; como se lo habían hecho ver desde pequeña. Suficiente fue ver el enfrentamiento que tuvo con los de su _misma casa_. _Por ella_; porque le habían golpeado a traición en un partido de quidditch.

Se pasó la lengua por sus labios; sintiéndose de repente con la boca seca. _Sin haber hablado una palabra._

Era cierto que tenía una voz extremadamente seductora cuando se lo proponía y también era capaz de resultar misterioso, algo que a ella terminó por atraerla hasta un límite insospechado.

_Cerró los ojos, rendida; cuando él acarició casi sin tocarle, la mejilla derecha._

Y, maldita sea, también encontraba una explicación a que fuera tan tierno en ocasiones.

¿cuál? Los genes. Los genes de su madre, seguro.

Cada ver resultaba más y más absurdo las conclusiones a las que ella llegaba. Pero todo era buscar una explicación (aunque fuera algo desatinada) a todo lo que pensaba del muchacho. A todo lo bueno que pensaba del chico. Porque pensar mal de él lo llevaba haciendo desde hacía años; pero empezar a pensar bien, era algo abrumador, frustrante y chocante para ella.

_Sintió sus labios, de nuevo, besarla con sumo cuidado. Como si él temiera hacerle daño. Con sus manos dócilmente clavadas en su cintura._

Y no podía, no sabía y no quería encontrar una explicación a lo que ella sentía por Scorpious Malfoy.

A lo que sentía su estómago cuando le miraba de soslayo en ocasiones y él le sonreía con confidencialidad.

A lo que sentía su cadera cuando él se cruzaba con ella y rozaba su cintura "sin darse cuenta"

A lo que sentían sus propias manos cuando, en la biblioteca, coincidían a la hora de coger el mismo libro.

A lo que sentían sus labios, cuando él rozaba con sus manos para seguidamente besarle con cuidado.

Y es que no podía encontrar una aclaración razonable de porque, a lo largo de los años, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba a Scorpious Malfoy.

No sabía como había llegado a ocurrir el que un día, ella había acabado entre sus labios y sus manos; tan exquisitas sus caricias.

Y por supuesto, no quería encontrar ninguna explicación porque siempre que lo había intentado había acabado con dolor de cabeza; sintiendo que traicionaba a su padre (sobre todo) y sin querer ver a Scorpious; algo que no le hacía ningún bien.

Rose Weasley dio ritmo al beso, casi sin darse cuenta, en un intento de reprocharle todo y agradecerle más.

Scorpious le respondió ávidamente pero tuvo que separarla; con mucha fuerza de voluntad y reprenderla por su comportamiento. Ella le había pedido ir despacio. Si le besaba así, no conseguiría para nada su propósito.

Para Rose Weasley, Sious era un capullo integral, terco y orgulloso, prepotente y avaricioso. Y jodidamente guapo, atractivo, inteligente, leal y valiente. Misterioso, cariñoso, encantador. Malfoy.

Y si alguien le pidiera una explicación de "¿Por qué él?", no tendría más remedio; por mucho que le pesara, que contestar "porque sí".

**Notas: hola otra vez. Solo quería dar a entender que muchas veces no encuentras una "explicación" de porque te has fijado en esa persona en cuestión. Salvo el como te trata y como es esa persona. Jajaj no me explico muy bien.**

**(Si alguien le preguntara a Rose ¿Por qué él? Ella podría contestarle todo el párrafo de "porque es guapo, atractivo, inteligente….etc", y sin embargo, muchas veces, eso es lo que no entiendes o no sabes y crees que es "porque sí") Espero que os haya gustado!!**

**Espero vuestras críticas………dadle al go!!**


End file.
